xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Genie(Naruto Universe)
The Genie (魔神, Majin) appears from a bottle that appears in Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It!. Appearance He has a short crop of black hair and a small black goatee. His sideburns run all the was down his face. He is short and stubby and has a thin black moustache that ends in swirls. He wears a pair of light red sun-glasses and a long-sleeved pink changshan shirt with a black open vest over it. Plot Overview When Naruto Uzumaki Found a bottle and opened it, Genie came out of the bottle and claimed that he would grant them three wishes, though no one believed him. To verify the Genie's claim, Naruto wished for an entire plate of barbeque. The Genie granted his wish and notified Team 7 that they now had two remaning wishes. The trio told the Genie to wait while they think of their next wishes. Genie complied, but told them that they had used another wish. The Genie did go back to his bottle and the genin (excluding Hinata and Chōji) proceeded to fight over its posession, each wanting to make the last wish for themselves. After much fighting, the Genie reappeared and the genin prepared to make their wish. However, Kakashi arrived and asked for some change before they could do so. The Genie granted him his wish and disappeared, promising to return in another thousand years, much to everyone's dismay. History On their day off, Team 7 is enjoying a barbecue on the beach. When Kakashi goes off to buy a drink at a vending machine, Naruto finds a strange bottle and opens it. A Genie comes out of the bottle and claims that he will grant them three wishes, but no one believes him. Naruto asks for a barbecue for ten people, and the Genie grants his wish. Realising that the Genie was telling the truth, they tell him to wait a bit while they decide their next wish. The Genie complies and tells them that was their second wish and now they only have one left. While the Genie waits in the bottle, Naruto, Sakura and Sasukebegin to argue because Naruto has already wasted two wishes while Sakura secretly wishes that Sasuke would fall in love with her. As a result, Naruto takes the bottle and runs off, claiming he will be Hokage. Both Sasuke and Sakura go after him, along with Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Team Guy who had seen everything. They all fight for the bottle until Hinata Catches it and claims that she will break it to stop them from fighting, however, she is stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique. Shikamaru suggests they wish for something that will please everyone. The Genie reappears and asks what the final wish will be. Naruto begins to say his wish, but is interrupted when Kakashi, who came back from buying his drink, asks for some change. The Genie grants his wish and gives him a few coins before disappearing. As Kakashi asks what happened, the genin look at the sky with dismay, except for Hinata and Chōji, who is still eating his barbecue and doesn't have a wish. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Category:Apport Category:Genie Category:Sealed Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Slave Category:Pheromone Control Category:Spatial Manipulation